We Are Young
by bunnygukkie
Summary: In which Jungkook's friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state and he decides to get drunk by himself. That's where his biggest mistake pops into his life, and he can't help but chase it.


Jungkook stood in the back of the club with his head hung low, eyes trained on the phone in his hands as he scrolled through whichever social media site that had the most interesting things. His eyes were heavy and heart pounding with the music resonating through the room, the annoying sounds of what the 'kids' listened to these days inserting themselves into his tired and slightly drunk brain. Sweat was gathering at his hairline, dripping down his face and leaving his skin gross and sticky, adding to the numerous reasons that made him regret coming to the club with his friends.

Said friends were currently in the bathroom he was standing next to, smoking weed and getting higher than the empire state. Jungkook had no interest in even drinking, let alone doing the drugs that Yoongi had brought along on their small trip. He had allowed himself to drink just a few beers, but after that he opted to care for and watch his older friends, since they were taking shot after shot at the bar across the club, being the irresponsible college students that they are. It had shocked Jungkook quite a bit that his friends brought drugs with them, but he hadn't questioned it and reluctantly agreed to wait for them outside the restroom when they asked. He didn't want to ruin their fun by being the mother like he normally was.

A sweaty body pressed itself against his own as they passed by him, shoving their way into the restroom, causing Jungkook to cringe. Not only at the sweat of another person being wiped on his hands and chest, but also the billows of smoke that washed out of the restroom when the door was opened, which caused Jungkook to cough violently and take a few steps away from the door. He couldn't stand the smell of weed, let alone the smoke being blown into his face and down to his lungs. Second-hand smoking was a thing, and he wasn't trying to get high by just being around the smoke. If it even worked like that. He shoved his phone into his pocket and glared at the door.

"We'll have some fun, won't we?" Jungkook mocked, trying to impersonate Namjoon's voice as he pressed himself against the wall of the club and scooted along, passing through crowds and sweaty bodies, speakers booming with the deafening sounds of some pop song that had recently been released. He cringed at the bodies that pressed against his own as he made his way back to the bar, thinking fuck it to babysitting. He might as well get just as drunk as the others at this point. He knew it was well past midnight, and he had done nothing but slowly sip at two beers and scroll through his phone while his supposed friends tried to get him to go and 'have some fun'.

Jungkook didn't exactly enjoy alcohol. There had been a few of his family members that had died from drinking too much or had gotten badly injured, and he didn't want to join that list of family members, aka the ones that the rest of the family looked down upon despite being dead or beaten to a pulp. It also wasn't the best tasting beverage that there was. The fruit ones were too fruity, the non-fruit ones were too alcohol-y. They burned as they went down, and even more so when they were puked back up. Hence the reason he normally just got the bitter tasting beer and sipped it, not gulping it down like Jimin had done the moment the six of them stepped foot into the club.

Though Jimin had urged that Jungkook finish the drinks quickly so as to get the effect of them quicker, he had refused and simply took out his phone and messaged a friend who lived on the other side of the world and was awake at the time. Sometimes he preferred to talk to foreign friends than his real-life friends, but most of the time he wanted to be with the real ones. Sure, they got drunk and high a lot, but they were still his best friends. Had been since he transferred to their middle school. They were bad influences most of the time, but that didn't mean that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with them.

He rolled his eyes at the thought. That must be those two beers talking. Though it wasn't too far from the truth. He wanted to at least get a boyfriend first before he dedicates his life to the rest of his small family.

A deep sigh fell from Jungkook's lips as he finally reached the bar, throwing himself into one of the bar stools and dropping his head into his hands, letting his eyes fall shut in the process. The pounding music was making his head hurt, and he felt like leaving, but he knew that he couldn't just leave his not only drunk but extremely high best friends. They wouldn't just be mad when they get back to their shared dorm room but hurt and annoyed at the fact that Jungkook had left them to fend for themselves in their gross states. And Jungkook didn't want to just leave them. They were probably too fucked up to even get out of the bathroom by themselves.

Another sigh fell from the boy's lips, and he lifted his head, motioning over one of the bartenders and ordering a simple drink; vodka with orange juice. It was probably the only drink that he recognized on the menu that was sitting on the table beside him. The bartender frowned at him, seemingly a bit worried that he had asked for such a normal drink while people around him were ordering things like sex on the beach and various other things that Jungkook couldn't believe were actual drinks. He ignored the look though and focused on the hands that he clasped together in his lap, biting at his lip and waiting for the drink to arrive. He felt a bit bad that he had left his friends in the bathroom to get high on their own, especially since he had promised to stay right outside the door, but that guilt was quickly shaken away as he rolled his eyes. He wanted to have a little fun too right now.

Right as his drink arrived, in a glass cup that was rather cold to the touch, a stranger sat himself down to Jungkook's right. He ignored the stranger at first, simply taking a small sip from his glass and staring off into nothing, thinking about how much longer his dumbass friends were going to be off smoking. But he was taken out of those thoughts when a hand planted itself on his shoulder, causing him to jump in surprise and almost spit out his drink. His eyes widened as he swallowed what was in his mouth before turning to the person that the large hand on his shoulder belonged to, almost choking again when he saw who it was.

The boy that the hand belonged to was beautiful, nice round, brown eyes, a button nose and boxy smile that made butterflies spiral through Jungkook's stomach. The strangers silver hair was falling into his eyes, tan skin glowing in the lights above the bar. Sweat glistened on his skin and soaked through his shirt, which was white and caused the material to press against his fit body in all the right ways. His eyes sparkled as he smiled at Jungkook, who stared back dumbly, a bit startled by just how attractive he was finding the stranger. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of this man, and so he simply reached for his glass and brought it to his lips, raising his eyebrows as if to ask 'what do you want?' and started downing the glass. The action caused the stranger to laugh, since the younger of the two may have almost choked on his drink.

"You looked lonely," the man replied, removing his hand from Jungkook's shoulder and turning in his seat, motioning over the bartender and ordering something that Jungkook didn't quite catch. Before the bartender left, he asked for her to send him the same drink he had just had, to which she not so enthusiastically nodded and went on her way. He turned his attention back to the silver-haired stranger beside him, who he noticed smelled really good for someone who was soaked in sweat. Said male turned back to look at him at the same time, smiling widely and causing Jungkook to blush deeply, thankful that the lighting was absolute shit in the club.

"You thought I looked lonely?" He questioned, laughing gently when the stranger nodded and rested his head in his open palm. Jungkook did the same, picking at one of the rips in his black jeans as he did so. He wasn't sure why he suddenly felt so nervous around this stranger. "Nobody just sits in a club all by themselves and orders orange juice with vodka," he teased, causing Jungkook to blush an even deeper red and turn his face so it was pressed into his hand. He didn't know much about alcohol, so what else was he supposed to order? Downing that glass just a few minutes ago had burned his throat badly and made him want to puke, but at least it had calmed his nerves slightly. He wasn't used to people randomly approaching him in the club, especially people who as attractive as this stranger.

"I'm Taehyung by the way," the man introduced, reaching out and bopping Jungkook's nose, resulting in the younger male scrunching up his nose and Taehyung cooing at the action. "Jungkook," he replied, letting his eyes check out Taehyung's body, one that he was suddenly getting dirty thoughts about, which freaked him out because he had legit just met this man and he already wanted the man to be on top of him. His eyes widened at the thought and he turned away from Taehyung, feeling his face turn even redder and warmer than should be possible. He hadn't even had that many drinks, how the hell was he already letting his mind slip like that! It must have been because he gulped down the vodka.

Taehyung seemed to notice his random spurt of embarrassment and reached out, grabbing Jungkook's chin between his long fingers and making the boy look at him, face red and eyes watery. A small laugh escaped the man's lips, and it was like music to Jungkook's ears. He decided right then and there that he would love to hear that laugh again, as many times as humanly possible.

The said male removed his fingers from Jungkook's chin and rested them in his lap, staring at Jungkook thoughtfully, which just made the male feel even more nervous and for his face to redden even more. He didn't like being stared at, especially with the look that Taehyung had in his eyes, which were slightly red and had dark bags underneath them. But despite the bags, the man was still beautiful, a piece of art that Jungkook could only wish he had made. He couldn't identify the weird feeling he was getting in his stomach just by sitting next to Taehyung, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't like it. A small smile made its way to his lips as he admired the male, eyes moving up and down until they made eye contact. A smile decorated Taehyung's lips as well, much like the one that was on Jungkook's own, causing the younger to look away and bite his lip.

"You go to the same uni as me, right?" Taehyung suddenly asked, leaning forward in his seat so that he was right in Jungkook's face, who didn't really mind the close proximity as it gave him a whiff of the vanilla scent he had picked up on when he was first approached by the man. A frown was replaced with the small smile at the question, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. He was almost sure that he had never seen Taehyung until tonight, he would surely remember seeing such a handsome stranger around his university. He shook his head in response, flicking the glass that he had emptied not too long ago.

"I don't think so? What uni do you go to?" He asked, the hand that wasn't messing with his cup dropping down into his lap and continuing to pick at the rips in his jeans. He was surely going to mess up the pair of jeans up by messing with the rips, but that was the last thing on his mind right now. He had just met Taehyung and already his thoughts were being consumed by him. It could just be the alcohol finally reaching his brain, but he wasn't so sure. Before Taehyung could answer though, a voice in the crowd called out Jungkook's name, the vowels being ridiculously slurred and sounding angry. The boy's eyes widened at the call, and he turned his head to see a rather angry Jung Hoseok making his way over to the pair, eyebrows knit together and hands grabbing onto random people's shoulders in order to stay upright. He was a lot more drunk and high than Jungkook thought was possible.

The younger stood up quickly and stumbled over to his friend, wrapping an arm around his waist and guiding him over to the seat he had previously occupied next to Taehyung. "Where's everyone else?" He asked worriedly, pushing Hoseok's body back down into the seat when he tried to stand up and move. Taehyung was frowning at the wasted male next to him, turning his back to the bar and placing a hand on Jungkook's arm. "Is this your friend?" He asked, eyeing the man as if he was some type of disease that could attack at any given moment. Jungkook nodded quickly, flicking Hoseok's forehead when he didn't get a response from him. "Hoseok-hyung? Where are the others?"

A smile made its way to Hoseok's lips and he shut his eyes, leaning forward and resting his head on Jungkook's shoulder, wrapping both his arms around Jungkook's body and humming along to the song currently booming through the speakers. "In the bathroom still. But I left so I could check up on you," he replied, pressing a kiss to Jungkook's cheek. This caused Jungkook to roll his eyes and push the wasted male off of him, turning his attention back to Taehyung as if his friend hadn't completely ruined their conversation. "Sorry," he apologized, "he isn't like this all the time." This caused Taehyung to laugh, which also caused Jungkook to smile and butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

"I believe you. We have the same class for dance," he said, reaching out and running a hand through Hoseok's brown locks, to which the elder responded by leaning into the touch with a small smile.

"Wait, so you do go to the same university as me?" Jungkook questioned, stepping closer to Taehyung so that he didn't have to continue to yell over the music and people in the crowd. Taehyung nodded, needing to look up a bit to look at Jungkook's face since he was still sitting down while Jungkook stood, his seat being occupied his stupidly drunk and high best friend. He turned to look at Hoseok quickly, sighing and taking his phone out to call an Uber to send the man home.

"I'll be right back, I need to get him home real quick," Jungkook spoke to Taehyung, feeling a bit upset that he was going to have to leave Taehyung's side, not sure if the man would still be waiting here when he returned. The Uber wouldn't be long, so he wouldn't be gone that long, but it still ate at him that the older would possibly not be here when he came back. But those thoughts were pushed away when Taehyung nodded and smiled sweetly, patting the bar behind him. "I'll be waiting here," he promised, giving Hoseok one last pat the head before Jungkook hoisted the male up and started stumbling with him to the front of the club, finding Yoongi and Seokjin on the way and urging them to follow him outside so they could go home with Hoseok.

"Jungkookie, I don't wanna leave!" Seokjin complained as he pushed him out the doors of the club, crossing his arms and pouting at the youngest of the group like the child he was. This caused Jungkook to roll his eyes and continue dragging Yoongi and Hoseok out, both of them stumbling around on the sidewalk as if zombies. Jungkook ignored Seokjin's whining and ordered all three of them to sit down against the building, to which they all surprisingly obeyed and sat in a line, Yoongi being squished in between Hoseok and Seokjin since they all decided they wanted to sandwich together, complaining that it was cold when it was indeed not.

"You guys are such children," Jungkook said, standing in front of the trio and crossing his arms disapprovingly. The three didn't seem to hear him though, as they all closed their eyes and leaned against one another.

The Uber took only a few minutes to get there as the four of them sat outside, and Jungkook hurriedly pushed the trio into the back, giving the Uber Hoseok's address and apologizing in advance if they did anything stupid, explaining how they were stupidly wasted. The Uber didn't seem too mad about it, and Jungkook set them off on their way, standing on the curb until he saw the Uber turn left a few blocks down. A sigh fell from his lips and he turned to look at the bright entrance to the club, rolling his eyes when he realized he had only found three of the five of his stupid friends. He badly wanted to go back to Taehyung, but he knew that if Yoongi was fucked up right now, so was Namjoon and Jimin. He couldn't just leave them in there, knowing how weird Jimin got about hookups when he was drunk. The thought caused Jungkook's eyes to widen as he rushed back inside, knowing that Jimin was probably trying to get with some stranger.

By the time Jungkook had successfully found both Jimin and Namjoon, thankfully only trying to hook up with _each other_ and not some random person roaming around the club, an hour had passed and Jungkook was able to return to where he had been sitting previously with Taehyung. He couldn't explain the hurt he felt when he didn't see Taehyung though, his heart falling and smile turning into a pout. He had really tried to be as fast as he could in finding the rest of his friends, but they were all so difficult to find. He should have gone back to Taehyung to explain the situation before he had gone to search for Jimin and Namjoon. But in all honesty, he had thought it would be easier to find the pair.

He sat down dejectedly in his seat, resting his head in his hands and sulking at the thought that he had ruined his chance with the handsome male, about ready to just leave the club since the only reasons he had stayed were already gone. But he still wanted another drink, so he motioned the bartender over and spoke his order, the orange juice, and vodka again since he hadn't been present to accept it the last time. The bartender nodded, a different person than the one that had been here before he started the hunt for his friends. Before the bartender walked away though, he stopped and stared at Jungkook deeply, making the younger feel a bit uncomfortable. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, opening his mouth to ask what was wrong, but was beaten to it.

"You're Jungkook?" The bartender asked, his voice deep and soothing, much like Taehyung's. Jungkook nodded slowly, a bit creeped out that the bartender knew his name. The man reached into the pocket on his apron and pulled out a small piece of paper, handing it to the younger with a smile. "This is for you then," he spoke, pushing the paper into Jungkook's hands before he turned around and started up on his drink. Jungkook stared at the folded paper in his hands, confused as to why it was given to him. Surely nobody else here knew he was there, or where he was sitting.

Hesitantly, he opened the paper and read what was written on it. A bright smile appeared on his lips as his eyes read the neat handwriting on the paper:

_I had to leave and I honestly thought you had ditched me. But just in case you didn't actually ditch me and the uber was just taking too long, I asked the new bartender dude to give you this._

_Calle me sometime, _

_Taehyung_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_


End file.
